1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to light devices and more particularly to a light device installable into a table or desk.
2. Description of the Related Art
When needing assistance in a restaurant, a customer needs to try and get the attention of a server by waving his or her arm. This action by the customer is inconvenient and can be annoying to a customer if the server is not paying attention. Sometimes, a server will continue to go to a table and ask the customer if anything else is needed, interrupting a customer's conversation. This can be annoying as well.
Further, many times in a classroom, several students will have questions, raising their hands in the air, and waiting for the teacher to call on them. This can be disruptive and annoying to other students and annoying to the students raising their hands especially if they need to keep their hands raised for a long time.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can solve the problems described above and that can be used easily, conveniently and effectively.